Yellow Caballero
by mpuppy4
Summary: The PokeDex Holders are helping Blaine in his lab... and Yellow ends up only being able to speak Spanish. Wait, what?
1. Capitulo Uno

((Nobody's gonna read this...))

* * *

Alright... this is a story from a _long_ time ago. My name is Amarillo del Bosque Verde. Or... my friends call me "Yellow Caballero." (Actually one of them calls me "straw-hat-girl.")

**El Capitulo Numero Uno**

One day, we were helping our friend Blaine with a project to help Pokemon speak fluently in different languages. I think... English, Japanese and Spanish. Yeah. Something went a little wrong, though.

I may or... may not have gotten splashed by one of the formulas.

* * *

"Oh my gosh Yellow are you okay?!" cried Sapphire. Gold and Silver rushed to my side.

"Oops." said Emerald.

"Nice going, Emerald." said Green.

"Noisy woman..." Blue muttered.

"Yellow!" Red cried.

"How are 'ya feeling, straw-hat-girl?" asked Gold.

I looked up. I felt fine. Apparently, though, I wasn't. My reply was: "Bein, esta bein."

Wait, what? That's not what I wanted to say. Everybody was staring at me. "What?" said Emerald.

"Was that Spanish?" asked Crystal.

I scratched my head. "Si, lo fue." I said. Hey, I did again! "¿Que?"

"Stop speaking Spanish, kid." said Gold. "This is not time to be showing off how your fluent in another language.

"Yo no soy un niño!" I cried. "Y no puedo dejar de hablar español!"

Everybody looked confused. I was, too. I wasn't trying to speak Spanish! I was trying to speak English! "¡¿Q-Qué está pasando?!" I cried, frantically moving closer to Red.

"It's okay..." Red began. He was probably only guessing what I said, because he didn't say anything else. I rolled my eyes.

"Ustedes no saben nada de español." I said sarcasticly. Nobody knew what it meant.

"_Obviously_ Yellow **wasn't** okay when that... _whatever_ spilled on her," Blue said, glancing an angry look at Emerald. He had been my mentor for a while... I'm not surprised he was concerned. He was sweating a little, probably because he was embarrassed that he didn't know what his own student was saying. I kept my laughter to myself. I think Red heard, though.

"I'm sure she's fine." Green said nervously, casting a glance at me. "Right, Yellow?"

I scratched my head again. Now that I thought about it, I felt a little groggy. "No sé..." I said. "Espero que sí..." Knowing that I might **not** be okay made me feel like throwing up.

"What's wrong?" asked Blaine. That's right. He missed the "event" of me getting... "Spanishafied." He looked at the spilled formula, then at me. "Oh boy." he said, putting on a rubber glove, then grabbing my hand. "Come here." Was I in trouble?

* * *

The others looked nervously at me. Blaine put one of those weird wooden stick-thingies on my tongue. I noticed I was sweating a little. I guess I was nervous, too. Sapphire was leaned up close to Ruby, I noticed. Green whispered something to Blue and Gold and Silver kept casting glances to Crystal. It looked like my friends were looking to each other for comfort.

"¿Estoy enfermo?" I asked. "¿Voy a estar bien? No hay nada de malo en mí, ¿verdad?"

Blaine looked up at me. "You realize I have no clue what you're saying, right?" he said. I shrunk down in my chair. Oh yes, I was very nervous.

Red stood up. "I'm sick of waiting!" he shouted. "What's wrong with her?! I want to know **now!**" I'm glad he was worried about me, but he was making me more nervous. I glanced at him worriedly, indicating that he should sit down. If I said anything, that would only make it worse.

Blaine took the stick off my tongue, then handed me a paper with writing on it. "Read this aloud." he said.

I looked at it. "S-Se trata de una sentencia," I said. "Este es un párrafo..." Blaine looked concerned. I know why. The paper I was reading said, "This is a sentence, this is a paragraph." "Esta es una hoja de papel..." I continued. It said, "this is a piece of paper."

This made my friends even more concerned. A wave of quiet conversation fell over them, and I found myself closing my eyes as tight as possible. But... I opened one, as there was one person I hadn't checked on yet: Emerald. He looked just as nervous as the others, but also... guilty. That's right! He's the one who accidentally spilled the formula on me! Just like Emerald; guilty is charged. I felt sorry for him. He thought he was responsible for this. If anything, I should have moved when he hit the glass thing; we wouldn't be here right now. I also noticed that nobody was sitting near him. They probably didn't want to be in my position.

"Wait," said Blaine, silencing everyone. "I am not drawing conclusions yet. Yellow, repeat what I say: **Clement** temperatures make for lush vegetation and ideal conditions for outdoor activities." I looked at him funny. "I know you don't know what it means, just say it!" he said.

I flinched. "Temperaturas clementes para hacer una exuberante vegetación y las condiciones ideales para las actividades al aire libre." I said. Blaine shook his head. He looked up at my friends.

"It seems we may have a problem."

* * *

((Wait, you read it?! Can you leave a review?))


	2. Capitulo Dos

((Deeeeeerp I didn't think anybody would read this! Thanks, readers!))

* * *

Needless to say, I was in some serious trouble. I was really nervous at this point, and what Blaine said afterwards wasn't very helpful.

El Capitulo Numero Dos

My friends looked eagerly up a the Gym Leader. "Spill it, doc," Gold said. "What's wrong with her?"

"Yeah, what did Emerald do this time?" Sapphire asked.

Emerald looked at his feet, and started drawing circles in the non-existent dirt with his finger.

"Well," Blaine said, pulling out a chalk board. "You see, the formulas we've been creating, as you already know, are used to help Pokemon speak human languages."

"Yeah, English, Japanese and Spanish, right?" said Red. (Hey, that rhymes!)

"Exactly," Blaine replied. "They do this by stimulating messages in the neural cortex..."

"The what?" Gold and Sapphire chorused.

"¿El qué?" I asked. I guess the three of us aren't very good at words. Sapphire and I had an excuse; we never went to school. Gold was just kind of... dumb.

Blaine sighed. "The brain," he explained.

"Oh," Gold and Sapphire said. I just nodded.

"They do this by stimulating messages in the neural cortex..."

"What's 'stimulating?'" Gold interrupted again.

Crystal slapped him.

Blaine shook his head. _"__Anyway..." _he said. Gold was whistling innocently. "The formulas do this by stimulating messages in the neural cortex that cancel the language that the recipient is trying to speak, and forces the vocal chords to translate the speech into a specified language."

"Sounds painful," Ruby said. He shivered.

"Actually, not at all!" Blaine said. "It's designed to be painless, unless aggravated."

"What's 'aggra-" Silver and Crystal covered Gold's mouth before he could make this any worse.

"So Yellow can only speak Spanish?" Blue asked.

Blaine nodded. "That's right."

"How long will it last?" Green asked. Her voice sounded higher than usual.

"I..." Blaine muttered. "Well, to be honest, I don't know."

"WHAT?!" That low chatter broke out again. I noticed that I was pressing my fingers against my throat, which kind of made it hurt. Maybe that's what Blaine meant by "aggravated."

"So we're just stuck with a Spanish-speaking Yellow?" Crystal asked.

"Until I find an antidote," Blaine replied. "or until it wears off."

"So what are we supposed to do," Silver said sarcastically. (Try saying that three times fast!) "carry around I-Phones that always have Google Translate on?"

"I don't know," Blaine replied. "Maybe Yellow knows somebody who can teach Spanish to all of you."

"That's right!" Red exclaimed. "Yellow's first language is Spanish, not Japanese like the rest of us."

Wow, I'd almost forgotten that. My Uncle Wilton is the one who taught me Japanese, because he knows both languages. (...and I ended up living with him for a while after something happened to my parents when I was about two.)

"We shouldn't waste our time on something like that, though," Blue said. "Learning a new language takes time. That plan is more ridiculous than what Silver just said."

"Well that's just great," Gold sighed. "I barely even understand Japanese."

"Tal vez usted debe prestar atención en la escuela, entonces," I said. "Japón no es un lenguaje duro."

"I don't know what your saying!" Gold exclaimed.

I blinked, then looked down at my feet. This was embarassing. I had spoken Spanish around them before, that's how Gold knew I was fluent in it, but I really only did it when I was angry and didn't want them to know what I was saying.

But now I couldn't even speak Japanese, the only language that my friends understood. It was like I just moved to Kanto from another planet.

Crystal pulled Gold away by the ear for a talk on why what he said was rude, and Red came up to me. "Listen, it's gonna be okay..." he said. "I mean, this isn't anything compared to the other things we've been through! Remember that time we got turned to stone?"

"Pero no se puede entender lo que estoy diciendo!" I complained.

Red was staring blankly at me, wondering what to say. "Uh... me no compreheday." How offensive.

"¿Ven?" I felt exasperated, and my throat hurt. Red, obviously worried that he was only making it worse for me, left to talk with the others. Then Emerald came up to me, the others casting angered glances to him.

"Um... Yellow?" he said nervously. "I'm sorry that I spilled the formula thingy on you... and now you can only speak Spanish. I guess that was really stupid of me..."

I smiled. "Está bien," I replied. "Fue un accidente. No te sientas mal."

Emerald was staring at me, then slowly pulled out his phone and turned on Google Translate.

I sighed. "No hay más españoles."

* * *

((You asked for an update, so here's yer update! Reviews, please?))


	3. Capitulo Tres

((If you hate me for not updating, I'm sorry! I have other stories (fourteen other stories to be exact) and I've been working on a Halloween special. I'd appreciate it if you read it, it's called "The Legend of Ghost," and I really would like feedback on it.))

* * *

Red volunteered to take me back home. I could tell that Emerald was going to, but Red beat him to it. He was concerned that I would be alone and my Pokemon wouldn't know what I'm saying so he just kind of stayed there with me.

El Capitulo Numero Tres

Red and I were alone in my little house in the Viridian Forest. Well, alone except for Pika and Chuchu. My other Pokemon were doing whatever in the forest.

I was quiet because he wouldn't know what I was saying. I could tell that Red was quiet because he wasn't sure what to say without hurting my feelings. Also my throat still hurt.

I was falling asleep. Strange, considering that I hadn't used my powers in a while.

Pika waved his paw in front of my face to wake me up. "Nngh...? Oh, gracias Pika."

Pika nodded. Red clenched his teeth. "Are you sure you're alright?" he asked.

I nodded. "Estoy despierto..." I replied. "No es que usted sabe lo que estoy diciendo..."

"What?"

I sighed. This was really frustrating, as you can probably tell.

Then somebody nocked on the door.

"I'll get it!" Red exclaimed, trying to escape from this awkward moment.

He opened up the door and, surprise surprise, Emerald was standing there! Red sighed. "What are you doing here?" he asked. "Aren't you supposed to be cleaning up the lab? And how the heck do you know where Yellow lives?"

"The others kicked me out," Emerald replied. "And I know where everybody lives."

Red raised an eyebrow and then opened his mouth to speak, but I beat him to it. "Adelante," I said.

Red blinked, and Emerald pulled out a book. "Uh... that either means 'go to it' or 'come in...' and I'm guessing it's the latter." I nodded.

"Where did you get a Spanish to English Dictionary?" Red questioned.

"From Yellow's uncle," Emerald replied.

Red raised his finger, then lowered it, shaking his head. "I don't even want to know."

"No," Emerald said. "You really don't. Now, if you'll excuse me, _our_ friend invited me inside."

Red grumbled as Emerald pushed him out of the way and took the seat he had been sitting in. "How are you doing, Yellow?" he asked me.

"Asi-asi," I sighed, and he began flipping through is book again.

"So-so, huh?" Oh look, he knows how to use a book. I nodded.

That was followed by another long, awkward silence until Red finally decided to pull up a chair. "So... does anybody here know any good games?" Pika and Chuchu exchanged glances.

I shook my head, and Emerald shrugged. Then my stomach grumbled. "Ah... ah... ¡Tengohambre!" I said, blushing.

"Book?" Red said to Emerald nervously.

"Um..." He flipped through the dictionary again, then ran his finger across the page. "Uh, she said 'I'm hungry.'"

"Huh," Red said, and a grin appeared on his face. "Coming from Yellow, I would have expected 'I'm tired.'" No, at this point I was irritated.

Then his PokeGear went crazy. He answered it, and then somebody started yelling at him. "Huh? What? I'm sorry, you'll have to speak into my other ear, I think I just went deaf in that one. Mm hm? Yeah?" He sighed. "All right, I'm on my way." He hung up.

"Who was that?" Emerald asked as Red stood up to get his jacket.

"Surge," he replied. "Apparently, there's an urgent matter that he wants me to attend to," He reached for that door knob. "Try not to hurt yourself, Yellow."

"Sí."

"And Emerald?" That caught his attention. "Don't screw anything else up!" Pika leaped onto his shoulder, and he slammed the door behind him.

That lead to several minutes of more awkward silence, until I finally decided to speak up.

"Tengo hambre."

Emerald sighed. "Alright, alright..." he grumbled, standing up and pushing his chair in. "Where's your kitchen, anyway?"

I blinked. My house has three rooms; none of them were a kitchen. I had absolutely no idea what to say. "I... I... no haga..."

"You don't _have _a kitchen, do you?" Emerald guessed. By Arceus, he read my mind.

"Em, no."

Emerald laughed. "Well, I got that one! I suppose you at least have a place that you keep your food, right?"

Yeah.

In my room.

Tired of having him have to guess everything I was saying, I grabbed his sleeve and dragged him into my room. "Hey, hey!" he exclaimed. I pointed at a cabinet. "Oh. Hold on, just that tiny thing?!" Yeah, I go to the PokeMart very often.

He leaned down and opened the cabinet. "That's literally all you have?!"

"Sí." I replied.

Emerald let out an exasperated sigh. "How do you live like this?" he wondered aloud, as he pulled out what very little was in my cabinet and set it on the table we had been sitting at. "Is it even legal for a fourteen-year-old to live on their own?"

I processed what he said, then shrugged. "Eh, esto es en realidad la casa de mi tío..."

Emerald turned to me with a very flustered expression on his face. "I don't think I can translate that with my book..." he said.

I sighed. "No, realmente no puedo." This was very frustrating.

Then my stomach rumbled again.

That was followed by more silence, then a round of really awkward laughing. "Why are we laughing?" Emerald eventually asked.

"No tengo ni idea." I replied.

* * *

((What would a shipping between Emerald and Yellow be called? I've heard people call it "ShortShipping," but there's no official name for it. Either way, it would be a crack shipping.))


End file.
